The present invention relates to a connector having a locking mechanism for maintaining a connection state established between the connector and a connection object.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (JP-U) No. S62-55883 discloses a locking mechanism for maintaining two connectors in a connection state. The locking mechanism comprises a locking member to be engaged with both of the connectors. When one of the connectors is mounted on a circuit board, the locking member is properly positioned and fixed by a screw so as to prevent the mounted connector from being shaken on the circuit board and unstable.
However, such proper positioning is not easy. In addition, fixation by the screw is required so that the cost is increased. After the fixation, the screw, once fastened, may possibly be loosened and released.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (JP-U) No. H04-16886 or H05-68085 discloses a connector comprising a locking member assembled therein. In the connector, the locking member is held by a housing of the connector to be adapted to perform seesaw motion with its intermediate portion as a support point. When the connector is connected to a mating connector, the locking member is engaged with the mating connector to be put into an operation mode.
However, if the connectors are forcibly disconnected from each other while the locking member is in the operation mode, the locking member may be released from a support wall of the housing. In this event, the locking member can not return to its initial position. Thus, the reliability is insufficient. In order to prevent the locking member from being released upon such forcible disconnection, the intermediate portion as the support point must be strengthened. This inevitably increases the size of the locking member to inhibit the miniaturization of the profile of the connector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector which can easily be positioned with respect to a circuit board and can reliably be fixed to the circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a small-sized connector which is capable of preventing a locking member from being released from a housing even if a mating connector is forcibly disconnected from the connector.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connection apparatus which achieves all of the above-mentioned objects.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector which is to be attached to a panel for connection with a connection object and which comprises a contact member, a housing member holding the contact member, and a locking member connected to the housing member for locking a connection state between the connector and the connection object. The locking member comprises a held portion held by the housing member, an engaging portion extending from the held portion to be engaged with the connection object, and a threaded portion integral with the held portion to be used for attachment to the panel.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector which is for connecting to a connection object and comprises a locking member for locking a connection state between the connector and the connection object, a contact member, and a housing member holding the contact member and having an assembling portion in which the locking member is assembled. The locking member comprises an engaging portion formed at its one end to be engaged with the connection object, an operating portion formed at the other end to receive operation force, and a pivot portion formed at a particular position between the engaging portion and the operating portion. The assembling portion has a pivot bearing portion rotatably clamping the pivot portion. The pivot portion comprises a first pivot protruding on the side of one surface and a second pivot protruding on the side of the other surface. The pivot bearing portion clamps the first and the second pivots.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connection apparatus which comprises a first connector to be attached to a panel for connection with a connection object and a second connector as the connection object. The first connector comprises a first contact member, a first housing member holding the first contact member, and a first locking member connected to the first housing member for locking a connection state between the first and the second connectors. The first locking member comprises a held portion held by the first housing member, a first engaging portion extending from the held portion to be engaged with the connection object, and a threaded portion integral with the held portion to be used for attachment to the panel. The second connector comprises a second contact member to be connected to the first contact member, a second housing member holding the second contact member, and a second locking member for locking a connection state between the first and the second connectors. The second housing member has an assembling portion in which the second locking member is assembled. The second locking member comprises a second engaging portion formed at its one end to be engaged with the first connector, an operating portion formed at the other end to receive operation force, and a pivot portion formed at a particular position between the engaging portion and the operating portion. The assembling portion has a pivot bearing portion rotatably clamping the pivot portion.